


Freezing

by EternalWhiteRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold winter night when Chat Noir visits Marinette, and she wants Adrien to keep her warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing

“I don’t get it, Tikki. I live in a  _ bakery. _ Why is it so cold?” Marinette asked her kwami as she bundled up into the blanket even more, holding Tikki close. “I thought that with the ovens and whatnot this place would be a heater all year round.”

“You complain about this  _ every year,  _ Marinette,” Tikki giggled, earning a glare from her charge. “You can’t expect it to be just as warm during the day when the ovens turn off overnight.”

“But, still!” A knock sounded on her trapdoor, and without a moment’s hesitation Marinette was on her feet, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, making her way to the hatch to let her guest in. “The heater should still be doing something more than just this--hurry up, it’s cold out there!” she scolded the cat, and he looked down at her in surprise. He’d barely got a foot into the room.

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re about to start giving me the cold shoulder, my lady,” he purred, gracefully landing and closing the door behind him. He took into notice the thick blanket wrapped around the young girl. He stretched his arms open. “Wanna cuddle?”

“Not until you get out of that suit, no,” Marinette replied, reaching into a small fridge, which she had begged her parents to let her have to store drinks (in reality she stored more cheese than drinks in there) or snacks. “I can feel it radiating the cold from here.”

Chat Noir felt a shiver wrack his body. Leather really wasn’t the greatest material to wear when it was the middle of winter and the temperature wouldn’t go above ten degrees. “Claws in,” he whispered to Plagg as a great light released his transformation from the feet up, leaving the black cat kwami to scramble over to Marinette. The girl gladly gave him a small block of cheese and he zoomed over to where Tikki was resting on Marinette’s chaise, snuggled into a blanket of her own.

Adrien held his arms out again. “How about now?”

Marinette took his hand and dragged him up to her bed, glad to already be dressed in her pajamas as she pushed the blond down, crawling in next to him and throwing the covers over their bodies. Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute she was being, and he responded by kicking off his shoes and making sure they landed on the floor by the foot of her bed. He pressed his hands against his own arms--they didn’t seem cold, but he balled them into fists anyway to try and warm them up just in case.

Marinette sighed against his chest as she curled into him more. Adrien could almost fall asleep when she jumped, “Holy hell why are your feet so cold?”

He grinned. “I don’t know, maybe because I was outside?” He tangled his legs together with hers, making sure the heels of his feet got under her pants so they could touch her bare skin. “It is bothering you?”

“ _ Adrien!”  _ she squealed, trying to get away.

He retracted his legs and brought his arms around her waist, a now warm hand gently lifting her shirt and stretching out over her stomach. “Is this better?”

"Much," she sighed back, and although Adrien could still hear the pout in her voice, he took pride in the fact that there was so much love laced in her tired voice. "I love you,  _ minou." _

"And I, you, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> wow three miraculous fics within the week how trash am i  
> Cross posted on FFNet: Eternal White Rose


End file.
